He's Irresistible
by walkingdeadlover03
Summary: When 3 girls Mika, Lizzie, and Beth start developing feelings for the same guy, who happens to be Carl Grimes, all jealously breaks loose and drama fills the air.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**He's Iresistible**

I'm not the original author for this story i just wanted to write this! Even the'll mika's dead and beth is is gonna be interesting. :)

**CHAPTER 1 - How Can I Help?**

"Maggie I DONT NEED YOUR HELP, I could get carl by myself!" Beth screamed.

"Not on your own!" said Maggie.

"So what do you think I should do?" says Beth.

"Show off a little skin." Maggie said.

"But, that would be a little immature of me." Beth said with a sigh.

Beth watched Mika hover over Carl. For a ten year old she was pretty good knowing what she wanted, it was clear Carl. Beth took Maggie's adivice and went into her cell. She put on her best clothes which was only a T-shirt with a little tear, she also wore a bright yellow blouse that showed her boozoms a bit, with a short shorts. Then she went into Carol's pharmacy bag that had lipgloss and mascara (she didn't really need it but it was nice to have). She put it on and then she put her hair into one big bun. She walked outside fiercely , and got a few head turns and one of them was from Carl. Beth was really happy to see that Carl did have a interest in her after all. Mika looked mad as Beth walked more closer to Carl.

"Don't you think it's a little cold Mika?" said to Beth.

"Not at all!" Beth said with a grin.

"Wow you look amazing." says Carl with a smirk.

Then just as everything was going perfectly for Beth, Lizzie stepped on Beth's foot, which caused her to trip, her blouse tour down the side, and Beth fell into Carl's arms. Both of their faces turned bright red. Beth ran as fast as she can to get away from that akward moment.

"Oops. . ." comments Lizzie.

**CHAPTER 2 - My Turn**

Mika was so glad that a 18 year old was jealous of her, but she really liked Carl, he was the only cute guy that was around her age. But. . .Beth was getting in her way with her maturity, it always made Carl blush. There is nothing cute about it, Mika thought it was just disgusting. But if it worked for Beth it will work for her. So Mika asked Carol for some help with a makeover.

"Why do you need a makeover? Your already as cute as can be." Carol said.

"I want to impress someone, pleeeaassssse!" says Mika.

"Okay." Carol agreed.

Since Beth was going on a run with Rick, Daryl, Maggie and Glenn. It would be a perfect time to get Carl alone. So Carol took Mika into the laundry room sat her down. She put a little mascara and lipgloss, then she put on blush. Carol had also had her flat iron from when the invasion first started. So she waved Mika's hair, she looked stunning.

"Now for the final touch!" says Carol.

She put a little skirt on Mika with a tang top and a brown jacket.

Carl's POV

I feel like there is some tension between Beth and Mika. It is like they can't stand being around each other.

"Hey Carl!" I hear someone screech.

Oh great it was Mika she was a great friend and I think she wants something more, but she's too young for me. Once Mika finally catches up to me she keeps on rambling on about how I'm brave and stuff. Honestly I dont want to turn around. but she is still rambling until it gets to the point where I had to stop it.

"Look. . .", I said but when I turned around my words were stolen.

Mika looked beautiful. I could not look away, wow really wow. I feel bad because I'm 4 years older than her, and I'm starring at her in a way that a guy attracted to a girl do, but I'm not I think.

"Mika let's go, we have to go meet Carol in the library." says Lizzie.

Mika gave me a big hug, which made me blush if thats possible.


	2. Chapter 3 : Worst Birthday Ever

chapter 3

Mika's POV

"Wake up! It's my Birthday" I scream.

It was my birthday and all I want is a kiss from the one and only Carl Grimes. It would be so romantic, dimmed lights, soft music. I could vision it now! And also me, Carol and Lizzie are going on a run.

"Mika" I hear Carol call my name.

"Ready to go" she says.

"Do you really think I'm ready" I say as I look down at the round.

Carol lifts up my chin and says "I know you are" which leaves a big smile on my face.

"Okay lets go" I said running towards the exit.

Lizzie attaches her knife to her belt as I pull her arm. Glenn and Daryl clears the way for us. We take supplies and some food. It feels like we are driving forever until we stop at a party city up the street. When we get in it was fully stocked it was I heard a bunch of moans coming from the cashier desk. So I walk over and a huge walker comes out it looked like an old lady. I shot my gun once and screamed Carol. But she could not hear me. I shot my gun twice and what do you know it hit the head. I was so relieved. But the slimy body laid on top of me lifeless. Lizzie and Carol finally came,

"what happened" Lizzie said.

"just help" I said.

They lifted the walker off of me. As we were walking towards the car Carol says look what I got. So I looked over in her hand and saw a cake mix and a candle this was gonna be the best birthday ever. I was turning eleven. Lizzie was turning about fourteen next month. So when we got back to the prison, Carol and other girls went to the kitchen and started baking the cake. That night we had a blast singing and dancing, But I cant find Carl or Lizzie anywhere.

Lizzie POV

So I wanted to get away from all the noise, when I saw Carl.

"Hey" I say walking up to him.

"Hey" he says back.

"So why are you not at the party" he asked.

"I'm not a party person" I replied back.

"Does your sister have a kid crush on me" Carl says.

"Yeah" I say.

"Well I don't like her that way" he says back.

"That would break her heart" I say.

Then he steps over and says "shes not the one I like".

I look shocked "is it Beth?" I say.

Then he steps closer til we are face to face.

"You" he says then kisses me.

He never said he did not like Beth which I still question.

For a second it was like there was no walkers in the world that was how soft Carl's lips were. But then I felt guilty because I was kissing my sister's crush.

"Lizzie" said Mika.

She was right in front of us.

worst birthday ever...


	3. Chapter 4 : Truth or Dare

**Chapter 4**

Mika's POV

It been three months since my sister and my crush took my heart and smashed it to the ground. I grew up a lot since then I forgave her but now they are dating they are dating now. I'm pretty sure he does not even like her. I cant believe I was blind thinking that it was either me or Beth fighting for Carl's love. And I did not pay attention to his feelings. He liked my sister the only family I had left since my dad died. I think about now Beth found out. All that fight inside me is gone. Of course she is older than me.

Beth was inside her cell talking to her sister.

''I cant believe it'' says Beth "Samuels won but not Mika it took heart and soul to fight but Lizzie did not even try'' Beth complained.

''Well let's face it, you are way older than Carl and Lizzie... she's almost the same age'' Maggie said.

'' Hey do you want to go on a run to clear your mind.'' Maggie insisted.

''Fine'' agreed Maggie and Beth were driving until they came across a pharmacy.

Beth found a truth or dare game. Beth thought this was the perfect chance to steal Carl away from Lizzie. even the'll she dislike Mika she liked it better when it was just her and Mika competing for Carl's attention._

When Beth and Maggie got back to the prison, Beth ran up to cell block C and D and gathered all the teens Mika, Lizzie,Carl,Patrick,molly,Lucas, Tyler and herself.

Beth POV

I want to steal Carl away but it's not just that I just want to be a dumb,young kid for just a day. In a world like this you have to grow up fast. And I think other kids need it too.

''Come on guys'' I say running down to the library.

''What are we doing? '' asks Mika.

''We are going to play truth or dare'' I say.

''Okay but if we are gonna play truth or dare let's play the real game''says Tyler he was the other kid from Woodbury.

''What do you mean?'' asks Carl.''He means truth,dare,kiss or sweat. "I'm in!'' I say. _

So all the teenagers gathered in a circle.

"I start first" says Beth.

"Mika truth or dare" Beth said.

"Truth of course" says Mika.

"Did you ever have your first kiss" Beth asked.

"That's a easy one, yes" Mika answered.

"Okay" Mika says "My turn".

"Carl truth or dare" Mika says.

"Dare" Carl said.

"I dare you to kiss molly for five seconds" Replies Mika.

Molly's face turns tomato red. Lizzie gives Mika a really mad look. Then Carl leans over to molly and kisses her. Then the group started counting.

''one,two,three,four,five" okay Carl you could let go now Mika says.

When Carl's and Molly's lips unlock their faces were red, which made Lizzie even more angry and jealous.

"Well than" Carl says "Mika truth or dare".

"Really Carl" Mika complained.

"Dare" Mika said with her eyes squinted.

"I dare you to sit on Lucas's lap for 10 seconds" says Carl.

Tyler laughed so hard he started snorting.

"So I see you have a thing for little girls instead of sitting on Lucas's lap sit on Tyler's" says Carl.

"I'm not a little girl" said Mika as she walked over to Tyler's lap and sat on it for 10 seconds but hopped off when Tyler started smiling.

''Eww'' she yelled. Carl then smirked.

''Uhh your an idiot Carl.'' Mika said.

Mika yawned, "I'm getting tired night guys.

" I'm going to bed too" applied Carl.

Well I guess that was the end of the game. But not Beth's._

Beth put on Maggie's red lipstick and put her hair into a messy bun. Carl was in his room reading a comic book that Michonne had brought the other day. Beth walked into his room. That night her and Carl did not do anything but make out. Beth was sure she had Carl for good.


	4. Chapter 5 : Evil Kiss

author A/N this is

Chapter 5

Beth Pov

So I woke up that morning in Carl's bed we did not to anything but make out. I turn over to see sleeping Carl Grimes with red lipstick all over his mouth. Then I lick my lips and slipped out of the bed before anyone can catch me. MOSTLY Lizzie. She scares me a bit. I once caught her feeding a walker she's crazy. Think what she would do to me if i told her i kissed her boyfriend. But i did feel pretty bad. I went out to find my diary but when I go to open the door there is Mika holding up a breakfast on a tray she dropped the tray my smiled turned upside down.

''You whore'' she says.

I raise my eyebrows at her.

'' What are you doing with a breakfast tray?'' I say.

''I was gonna give it to Carl'' Mika said.

''Trying to steal your sister's boyfriend, wow Mika'' I say.

''Please Lizzie looked up to you... and what will she think of you now knowing you slept with her boyfriend. What would your dad think would he be happy with you, give your dad a break he's in heaven. And he still has to look over you to make sure your not taking advantage of young boys'' Mika said.

I slapped Mika. And looking at her red face and teared filled eyes I said "You know nothing about my dad" then slammed the door on Mika's face.

Which woke Carl up.

"What was that?" He said. "Nothing" I said.

"oh hi" Carl said.

"Hi" I said with a grin crawling up to Carl.

Then I grabbed him and gave him a big kiss.

"I love your kisses" he said.

"yeah i think i know" I said rubbing lipstick off his mouth.

"I love you..." He said.

"I love you too!" I said.

Then he pulled me onto the cot, for a 14 year old he was really strong. He smirked at me. Then started to unbutton my shirt. That night we had sex. Carl fell asleep I didn't. I was curling my fingers in Carl's hair.

That's when I heard Lizzie looking for Carl and peeping her head into the prison door... '' Carl are you in there?''said Lizzie.

I was so frantic I fell off the cot. And rolled under the cot.

I tapped Carl on the shoulder.

''Wake up!'' I said.

''What?'' he said.

'' It's Lizzie break up with her!" I said.

"Okay" Carl said. _

Carl POV.

''Hey cutie!'' Lizzie said.

''Look Lizzie I hav-" She cut me off.

'' Hey I have something you!'' She said.

Then she kissed me than I had no power but to kiss her back. I forgot how soft her lips were. Beth's gonna kill me.


	5. Chapter 6 : Don't forget about me!

**Chapter 6**

Mika's pov

I can't believe Carl is messing around with Beth while dating Lizzie, he is such a jerk.

Tyler was coming "Hey Tyler!" I say.

"Hey Mika" He replies.

"So whats going on?" he asks.

My mind **is filled** with stuff but can I trust him to keep his mouth shut.

"Come on you could tell me everything" he says.

Tyler was like a big brother to me over the past weeks.

"Okay" I say with a huff.

"Beth is sleeping with Carl!" I blurt out.

"What!, he says but Lizzie is dating him?" Tyler shockingly replied.

" I know I know please don't tell Lizzie" I beg.

"But why don't you want to tell your sister?, this is crazy!" he yells.

"Keep it down you're the only one I told!" I remark.

"Wait don't tell me you still have feelings for that jerk?" he says then gives me a disappointed look.

"No well I don't think so" I said.

"This is getting way over hand there are man-eating zombies outside and you are worried about people cheating and who I like? I scream.

"Know what! I wish that I had not told you , just go" I said.

"Mika" Tyler's says.

"just go!" I get louder.

I walk outside now my feelings are all twisted like a pretzel. I started getting more angry just thinking of it. Who does Carl think he is. I start smashing my knife into the zombies head or walkers i don't know anymore.

''wow'' I hear a familiar voice come closer.

It was Carl.

"What do you want douche" I say.

"Hey what with the name calling?" then smirked.

Is he smirking at me does he think this is funny like this is a joke.

"I know what you did you are a horrible person!" I say.

"I know but just don't tell Lizzie" Carl begs.

"why shouldn't I?" I ask.

"Look if you don't I will give you half of my ammo." he said.

"I don't want your ammo!" I yell in his face.

"Then what do you want from me?" he yells back.

Then flashed with anger I yelled back... ''your attention!''.

Then it was silent it was quiet and cold. We were just standing there. Then he kisses me. This was a long kiss it felt like it lasted for ever. it was amazing. This is what I dreamed of. We just stood there for the last five minutes looking into each others eyes. when we were playing truth or dare I lied I did not have a first kiss yet. That was my first kiss. But just like that I became a Carl Grimes fan.

''no'' I say.

"what?" he asked.

"No you have Lizzie you have Beth but you're not gonna have me" I said in complete confidence.

"i'm not gonna be one of your lost puppies that fall for you" I said.

"I have a brain and I'm gonna follow it!". "First time in the morning I'm telling Lizzie" I said. Then I walked away and left Carl with a shocked face and touching his lips from our kiss. It was hard walking away but I did it. And I meant what I said.


	6. Chapter AN

**Author's Note**

_**So what do you think of the fan fiction so far because I'm just getting started. So their's a lot of drama and not that much adventure I notice so Chapter 7 is gonna crazy I already have it planned out... So I know every one is probably dead but let's pretend they aren't. so Mika, Lizzie, Patrick had never died. So when the governor attacked they all hid in the prison (i guess?) only Hershel died because he tried to work it out. please keep reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Next Time

Chapter 7

Mika's POV

Me and Carl kissing so much it was hard to breath. he pushed me into a closet but I was too distracted by the kissing. he started to move his hands down my body. then tried to unbutton my pants. ''No'' I said. but he would not stop. no,no,no I screamed. then I woke up another nightmare of Carl. it was like the 12th this night. Carl was a nightmare .

Today was the day I was gonna tell Lizzie what Carl has done...but then I got cold feet. What if she still wants to be with him and is mad at me for being a tattle tail. I'm so scared. I don't even know if I want to still tell her. But I had to get that all off my mind. Because today was also the day that Me,Lizzie,Patrick,Carl,Beth,Rick,Tyler,Glenn,Daryl,Maggie,Carol,Lucas and Molly are going camping. I know... camping?! But Rick said he wanted the kids to have a childhood. But who cares about childhood when there is walkers in the world. It's deadly. And everyone knows that I hate Beth's guts she's a whore. And Carl why would I want to go camping with him. But I'm forced to go carol says so. So me and Lizzie packs our guns,knifes and clothes and pencil and paper to keep us from being and Carl went on a quick run to get food. When they get back they have 16 canned beans 21 canned corns and 8 packs of water. I would know because I was asked to count it. Rick said the meat would be captured on the way. So we all toke the SUV and drove until we reached a campsite. Rick and Daryl tells us to stay in until they clear it out...


	8. Chapter 8: The Talk

**Chapter 8**

Lizzie's POV

"So how are we supposed to go camping exactly?" I asked.

"We camp out for the night." Rick said.

"Okay" Carl said.

I turned to him and smiled. But he gave me a strange look back. Probably he is not feeling good. I love him so much. He was my everything. I think I'm going to fast but I'm in love. I go with carol to help with putting up the protection line of cans so we know when walkers come.

"Carol what was your first time like?" I ask awkwardly.

"What?!" Carol asked.

"Well I really like Carl and we been dating for a long time and I feel like he does not have an interest in me anymore." I confess.

"And I see the way he looks at Beth..." I say with a sigh.

"Well than!" said Carol.

"My first time, I was your age 14 years old.." Carol says.

"Really!" I say.

"Yep! with a kid named Eric." Carol says, we were just curious teenagers we were not ready.

"Oh?" I said.

"Do you think-" I say before I get cut off.

"Not a chance!, not if you don't know that you like him." Carol says.

"But I do." I say.

Anyways why would it matter what age during a zombie invasion it needs to happen before we die. I don't want to die a virgin, and neither does Carl. So I walk out of the woods to the campsite, where I see Carl.

"Hey" I say.

"Hi!" he says back.

"Look Lizzie we need to talk." he said.

"I know its your birthday tomorrow and I got the perfect present!" I say.

Beth's POV

It is so sad looking at Lizzie hover over Carl. She has no idea what Me and Carl has done. He cheated on her, And I bet every time he is with her he thinks of me. Not to be selfish. But I kinda need someone to go on a run... personal reasons.


	9. Chapter 9: Pros' & Cons'

**Chapter 9**

Carl's POV

So I'm with 2 1/2 girls. The two are Beth and Lizzie and the half is Mika. Because I think I like Mika now, because the kiss. But I don't think she likes me. Plus I'm dating her sister. I love Lizzie she brings fun into my life. And her kisses are so soft. And Beth I don't know I only like her because she is just so mature. But she is only 75 percent of what I want. I made a pro and con list

* Mika is so cute

* Lizzie is so fun

* Beth is so mature

Okay I know I have no idea what a pro and con list is. But to make stuff worse it's my birthday today and we are in this stupid campsite. I hear someone barfing so I run toward the sound. It was Beth. When I walked up to her she was all sweaty.

"Beth are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm just sick." she replied.

"What?!" I said.

"Yeah I think I ate something bad, Nothing to worry about." she says.

"Okay" I say still a bit confused.  
"So I heard it is your birthday today!" Beth said grabbing a water bottle.

"Yeah.." I said.

"You know what that means!" She says then kisses me.

I have no idea what that means...


	10. Chapter 10 : Suprise, Suprise!

**Chapter 10**

Carl's POV

Beth is acting really strange lately. When I asked her to watch Judith she got all offensive. I do have some...no a lot of feelings for Beth. she's so beautiful. And if she did get scratched or bit I want to help. I want her to know I do care. The only reason I don't show it is well because before Lizzie or Mika came along I really liked Beth I was in love with her but she wasn't into me. But now that some girls actually took a liking in me she started to get jealous. And i think to myself if I do show affection to Beth she won't like me anymore. I walk over to my dad putting food inside a tiny red car. And then he handed Glenn the keys.

"Is Glenn going on a run?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

We both watched as Beth gave Glenn a note.

"What's Beth doing?" I asked.

"Probaly asking for normal girl stuff." He said. Then laughed.

"Okay too much, but okay!" I said._

Mika's POV

As I was looking for Beth to apologize and be the bigger person, i ran into carl. Of course i turned around and tried running away.

"Mika, stop!" Carl said.

"What do you want Carl?" i said.

"I want to talk Mika you're not making this easier for me." Carl said.

"Well give me a reason to give you the time of day?" I said.

"That your cheating on my sister and sleeping with my enemy?" I said.

"Go to hell!" I say.

"Look Mika I know we left off bad, but I want to at least be friends." he said.

"Why?, so you could stab me in my back? I said.

"No, because I like you but I don't like you in that way." Carl said.

The real reason me and Carl can't ever be friends is because every time I see his face I feel a flash of guilt that I liked a guy I wasn't good enough for.

"Sorry Carl I don't we could ever be friends, and I say that with true sympathy." I say.

"Mika" Carl said.

At that point I had to run away because tears were filling my eyes and everything started to get blurry. I heard someone crying and it was not me. So I follow the sound. It was Beth.

"ooh my god!" I say as I can't believe my eyes she couldn't be. I walk out completely shocked.

"Hey do know where Beth is?" Carl asked me.

I still could hardly speak.

"I think you should leave her alone something horrible happened to her!" i said.

"I knew it she got bit!" he said.

I tried to stop him. Poor Beth. Poor Carl once he finds out...BETH! BETH! He screams looking for Beth. He must really like her... _

Beth's POV

I could hear Carl looking for me. But how can I tell him that... I can't barely say it.

"BETH!" Carl screams.

"I looked everywhere for you why do you keep hiding from me" Carl said.

Carl's right I can't hide from him anymore.

"What did you give Glenn?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I replied.

"Tell me the truth, you got bit didn't you!" Carl said.

"No." I said, "Stop screaming." I said trying to keep him calm, I had never saw him like this before he was very upset he even started to cry.

"you got bit, you did!" Carl keeps on saying while crying.

"No I did not!" I say.

"You got to tell the group that you got bit!, I saw you throwing up and you been acting all weird." He says.

"I'm not bitten" I scream.

"I'm...I" I stutter.

"Well say it already!" Carl said.

"i'm pregnant"...


End file.
